


Morning Wake Up Tongue

by ejlilart



Series: BAP Furry Verse [3]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Furry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 00:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11368572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ejlilart/pseuds/ejlilart
Summary: Yongguk makes up his mistake with Himchan





	Morning Wake Up Tongue

Yongguk stumbled into his apartment, resting against the closed door as he tried to focus his vision. He should have reminded himself that drinking with his brother and sister just led to all three Bang siblings being drunk as a skunk, and that using the phrase ‘drunk as a skunk’ is an offensive stereotype of the skunks. “Yongguk, you’re home la- what the hell Bang?” Himchan stepped from the back of the apartment wearing short sleeping shorts, his tails wavering behind him slightly as if he had his own personal wind that blew slightly whenever he walked. At least that was what was going through Yongguk’s fuzzy mind as he stared at his boyfriend with a goofy lopsided smile. Himchan had told him not to drink too much but he had to have known the chances of that happening with the Bang siblings got together was little to none. “I tried to listen, but Yongnam...Natasha..” Yongguk pushed himself away from the door as Himchan stepped closer to him. “Don’t...don’t.” Himchan held up his hand as to say he wasn’t going to be hearing the excuses. His snout twitched as he could smell the alcohol coming from Yongguk. It was in his skin, his fur...his clothes? The damp stain on Yongguk’s wine red shirt proved so, there was alcohol on his clothes too. “Baby, don’t be mad at me.” Yongguk pouted but welcomed Himchan wrapping his arms around him and practically carrying him to the bathroom.

 

He pushed him into the cold shower. Himchan ignored Yongguk’s yelps from the cold water hitting him and just for his own satisfaction of his idiot boyfriend ignoring his warnings from earlier this evening, he kept the cold water going until he saw a slight shiver. He wanted Yongguk to sober up and of course rinse the putrid smell of alcohol from his body. “If it were wine, I may have been tempted to lick the smell off of you.” Himchan huffed and left his idiot canine to shower as he went back to their bedroom. As much as he wanted to text Yongnam and Natasha about getting Yongguk intoxicated, he knew that Yongguk could have spoken up for himself. No one forced him to drink. The wolf was just a sucker for his siblings,something about sibling rivalry or whatever. Himchan sighed and decided to pin his bangs back as he sat as his vanity dresser.  His ears perked up when he heard the shower stop running and Yongguk walking down the hall to their bedroom. “Baby, don’t be mad at me.” He repeated his words from earlier, pressing his wet body against Himchan’s back as he hugged him from behind. “I’m not mad. I’m disappointed.” Himchan rolled his eyes and looked for his roller that he kept around to keep his bangs perfect for the following day. “It is the same and I do not want you to be any type of way of negative feelings towards me.” Yongguk had brushed his teeth too, Himchan could smell the toothpaste and mouthwash. “Hmm..” He hummed in response, not voicing his forgiveness exactly. It was hard to stay mad at your canine boyfriend when his rather large cock was hardening against your shoulder blades. Himchan elbowed Yongguk to get the wolf to move back so he could get into bed. Sleeping late caused aging and the fox was already sensitive as it was about his age.

 

Himchan was woken up by a smooth tongue running across his thigh. He moaned, laying a arm over his eyes because he really did not want to wake up but the pleasure from the tongue wasn’t allowing him to go back to sleep. “Yongguk~” He moaned, knowing it was his wolf boyfriend licking him so intimately. “You’re awake before I even got to your dick. Alert as ever.” Yongguk chuckled deeply, grasping Himchan’s cock easily from the legs of his short shorts. Yongguk had wondered once if Youngjae and Himchan shopped at the same stores because their fashion when it came to barely wearing enough fabric was similar. The answer to that is Himchan is the hyung that taught Youngjae all the little tricks he knew now about teasing and enticing Daehyun. Yongguk wrapped his hand around the base of Himchan’s length before sticking the head and bits of the shaft into his mouth as he began to suck and lick the sensitive skin and nerves. He could feel the heat of Himchan’s body, deeply inhale his musk. Yongguk could spend the rest of his life in between Himchan legs where he could feel and smell the best of him.  Himchan was not a vocal moaner, he never moaned louder than his indoor voice actually which turned Yongguk on because that voice was deep and a little raspy and to hear it moan was intoxicating more so than alcohol. Yongguk focused on sucking Himchan’s dick, even nipping a little with his canines which caused Himchan to thrust more into his mouth and buck his hips. When his dick was slick enough with Yongguk’s saliva, the wolf released it from his mouth though Himchan groaned in disappointment. Yongguk kept stroking Himchan’s length though as he moved his long adventurous tongue to another spot he could spend his life inhaling its scent.

 

Himchan bit down on his lip in pleasure when he left Yongguk’s tongue thrust into his clenching and waiting entrance. Yongguk sure could use that tongue and use it well. If this was his way of seeking Himchan’s full forgiveness from last night, well he definitely earned it by waking Himchan up by using his mouth. Himchan cursed under his breath as he felt his morning orgasm reaching its climax, nothing was better than Yongguk jerking him off and tongue fucking him at the same time other than actually intercourse with the wolf's gigantic cock. Himchan was left to thrust endlessly into Yongguk’s grasp as he tried to ride his tongue. His orgasm was such a wake up call, he was fully awake by the time he cumming and moaning Yongguk’s name as the canine licked at his ass, his thighs and lastly his length where he licked clean Himchan’s cum. “Please make up to me like that more often.” Himchan said breathlessly, sitting up. Yongguk licked over his lips with a smile that showed his canine fangs. He would point out that Himchan’s bangs were messed up from his sleep but he decided to instead distract Himchan with a kiss.


End file.
